onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Oto and Kogarashi
Oto and Kogarashi are a pair of double-edged swords wielded by "Golden Lion" Shiki. Appearance Their shape is quite strange: they have regular tsubas, protruding on four sides, and red hilt wrapping, but their blade is very large and it grows thinner near the tip. Upon using them as his prosthetic, the hilts are wedged into the stumps of where he amputated his legs (and in some cases/artworks they appear shorter than before). Though it is unknown what special properties they have, he notes them to be famous. Abilities Shiki has been shown to wield both of his swords with great skill. He was powerful enough to kill a massive amount of soldiers in Marineford, as well as challenge famous characters like Gol D. Roger, Monkey D. Garp, and Sengoku with them. After the two swords became his new legs, he has shown to be able to send out air-based slashes by kicking with them, similar to the CP9 members' Rankyaku technique. The air-blades have a light-yellow/gold color-scheme, matching Shiki's epithet. He also combines his sword skills with his Fuwa Fuwa no Mi, such as slashing open a body of water and then levitating it to drown his opponents. History In the past, Shiki wielded them as regular swords, and he used them to slaughter many Marine soldiers in Marineford a week before Gol D. Roger's execution. He then challenged Monkey D. Garp and Sengoku with these blades, but was ultimately defeated, and his swords confiscated by Impel Down while he was imprisoned there at Level 6. Twenty years prior to the start of the series, after severing his legs to escape Impel Down, he retrieved Oto and Kogarashi from the prison and grafted both swords onto where his missing feet were. Since then they became his prosthetic legs. The swords ultimately fell with Shiki when he was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy; what happened to them after that is unknown. Techniques (Video Game only) While Shiki has been using his swords in both the anime and movie, there are only named techniques in the video games: * : A technique where Shiki performs a spin kick motion to slash with one of his swords. Used as his decent neutral attack single input in Gigant Battle 2 or just his neutral weak attack in Super Grand Battle! X, though each version varies: in the former game, Shiki spin-kick-slashes inward, while in the latter he spin-kick-slashes outward similar to the original version of Zanka. * : A technique used where Shiki slashes with one of his swords in a spin kick motion, and usually is an alternate version of Zan'ei. The versions of this attack vary however: in Gigant Battle 2, Shiki spin-kick-slashes outward (used as his neutral combo second input), while in Super Grand Battle! X, Shiki rapidly spins with both leg-swords forward where it can be tapped for extra hits (making it akin to Zanshin and is used as his side weak attack). * : A technique where Shiki somersaults forward with a leg-slash. Used as his neutral combo finisher in Gigant Battle 2 where he somersault-slashes from overhead with both leg-swords, and in Super Grand Battle! X as a midair weak attack where he slashes with only one leg-sword (and can be followed up with Zanshuu). ** : A followup to Zankyou in Super Grand Battle! X, where inputting weak attack again causes Shiki to fall with an extra forward-somersaulting leg-sword slash akin to a heel drop. * : A technique used to prop his Shinizokonai ga! in Gigant Battle 2, where Shiki slash-kicks straight upward via a punt akin to Sanji's Anti-Manner Kick Course. * : A move where Shiki slashes via a back-spin kick diagonally upward to punt-slash his target away. Used as his upward diagonal attack in Gigant Battle 2. ** : A followup to the aforementioned technique, where Shiki chases after his punted-target with a flying kick to stab them with his leading leg-sword. Used in Gigant Battle 2. * : Shiki fly-spins diagonally upward with rapid kicking-slashes akin to a buzzsaw. Used as his diagonal upward attack in Gigant Battle 2, with the Super Grand Battle! X version of Zanka being somewhat modeled after it. Translation and Dub issues "Oto" literally translates to "Cherry Ten", while "Kogarashi" means "Wintry Wind"; the latter is a unique climate in Japan. References Site Navigation it:Dieci ciliegi e Tramontana fr:Oto et Kogarashi pl:Outou i Kougarashi Category:Swords Category:Meito